Season One
Season One is the first season of Gerald & Gang Adventures and it will contain 52 episodes. Episodes 1. Religious Cult Dance Synopsis: Gerald discovers a cool dance that accidentally sends Kenney to the sun. 2. Pee Pee Suck Synopsis: Butters shows his dirty mind while naming his pet 3. The Bad Guy Synopsis: An old foe of Gerald's returns. 4. The End For One Synopsis: Concluding last episode, Gerald must finish off Elliot. 5. Stanley Synopsis: Randy is jealous of Gerald's brother. 6. Trapped In The Closet Synopsis: Kyle gets trapped in the closet 7. Go Broncos Synopsis: Randy discovers that he accidentally killed Lukas Von Miller's dad, Von Miller. 8. School Sucks Synopsis: Butters fails all of his tests. 9. Princess Jerry An online app causes Gerald to undergo a sex change and become princess of Canada. 10. Princess Jerry Korosu Jerry realizes that being princess of Canada is not a good idea. 11. The Great Ontario Flood Gerald and his friends become bound to the kitchen table after their home becomes flooded. 12. The Great Canada Flood The flood in Ontario breaks the dam created to stop the flood from spreading. 13. Something Kenney This Way Comes Kenney is acting strange. 14. The Joker Someone is poking fun of Gerald and his friends online. 15. Beefcake Randy wants to become fit. 16. Little Lovers Randy has a crush on the waitress at the coffee store. 17. Gerald Dash Gerald, Randy, Kyle and Kenney are sucked into Butters' computer and are in a strange jumping game. 18. The Order of the Gerald Still searching for a way out, the trio are stuck in a spinoff of a block game. 19. Gerald Required Will finding the engineer allow Gerald to go home? 20. Magic Words Randy must reconcile with Gerald after stating he has diabetes. 21. Hoppity Hop The Jewish people of Ontario protest the closing down of the kosher restaurant. 22. Figure Frenzy Kenny Jr. becomes involved in a toy craze. 23. A World of Pure Imagination The guys must escape their imagination 24. Buttmares Butters is having nightmares. 25. The Bathtub Jimmy is convinced his rubber duck is trying to eat his butt. 26. Not So Alcohol Anonymous Everyone discovers Gerald's drinking problem. 27. Gluten Free Liver Disease Gerald stops drinking beer and moves on to gluten free wine. 28. Depression Butters is dumped by his girlfriend 29. Ice Carbon Diablo A giant ice demon is summoned 30. Bad Ideas Randy calls upon the devil by building a pentagram 31. Gerald Sues A School Gerald threatens to sue the school when the principal forces Butters to take his yarmulke off. 32. We're Gonna Need A Bigger Room! Butters has too much stuff in his room. 33. Happy Birthday To You It is Kyle's birthday. 34. The Stanley Cup Butters wants to play ice hockey 35. Dintento Kenney doesn't agree with the new Dintento Wee You. 36. Special Sauce Kenney becomes the new cafeteria chef 37. Pesach It's Pesach 38. Not Valentine's Day, But... Gerald wants to take his wife out for dinner 39. World War 5000 The guys go to the future and are forced to join the army 40. World War 5001 The guys are still fighting for survival 41. This Is Time Machine The guys go back in time 42. Prank War III Randy pranks Kenney 43. Pie Contest Kenney is judging a pie contest, but Gerald, Randy and Kyle take over after he burns his tongue 44. Collector's Items Gerald shows Butters his figurine collection 45. Don't Mug Me, I'm Scared Kenney has a heart attack and falls into a coma after Randy pretends to mug him 46. Quebec Gerald takes Kenney, Randy and Kyle to Quebec with him 47. Hikes Gerald's family go for a hike 48. The Hottest It is 26 degrees in Ontario! 49. Global Warming Geologists think that global warming is going to happen 50. The End Global Warming panics lead to apocalypse panics. 51. Pull My Finger Randy is embarrassed when he pulls Kenney's finger 52. Boy Band Gerald, Randy and Kyle form a boy band. Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan Category:Seasons